Kakashi's training
by thirdtakunchild
Summary: This is going to be a kidof series that goes over many publishings, so heres part 1... in it Kakashi is training Naruto for the finals but does some different stuff to hin than jeriah.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's Training

Chapter 1

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Naruto, I already know what you are going to ask and the answer is no."

"But sensei, I will be a good underling. I won't complain or whine or get tired. PLEASE?" Begs Naruto

"All right, all right already I'll train you!"

After that episode Kakashi was bent on making sure that Naruto would work hard, and see if he keeps his promise. The next day they met at in local woods.

"What are we doing here sensei?" Asks Naruto.

"We, Meaning I, are going to train you to control your chakra better and to learn some new techniques." Explains Kakashi

"But sensei, I already did the tree thing in training a long time ago."

"True, But, you're not going to walk up trees. You're going to walk up 10 trees at once."

"DO WHAT! That's impossible! I could never walk up 10 trees at once! Even if I could I probably wouldn't get very far."

"Oh but you can Naruto. You can if you use the right amount of chakra to the right jutsu's." explains Kakashi.

"You see, you poorly use you're chakra when performing a jutsu. You expend so much energy to perform jutsus, you only get to attack 5 or 6 times. Here, let me show you."

Kakashi then makes 9 doppelgangers and they (including Kakashi himself) walk up 10 trees nearby. Then they all sit on branches on the trees.

"Whoa! Totally awesome sensei! I bet I can do it to." Says Naruto confidently.

So, Naruto makes 9 doppelgangers and tries to run up the trees. Only, they all make it only about 5 steps up the tree before falling. After about 5 tries, Naruto was ready to give up.

"Agh! Why can't I do it?" screams Naruto

"Because" Kakashi explains, "you aren't controlling you're chakra properly. See, when you created your clones, you spent much more chakra than needed. And because of that you don't have enough chakra to spread evenly over the clones to walk up the trees."

"I had no idea what you just said" said Naruto

"Huh. Basically, you can't climb the trees because you don't have enough chakra to control." Said Kakashi.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you spent too much when you created you're doppelgangers." Kakashi wondered,

"If he had some motivation to this, he might be able to tap into the powers that he can use. Ah! That's it!" So he said to Naruto, "That's it for today. But meet me here at 11 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning for your next lesson."

"We're done already? I wanted to learn something else as well as this so I can practice." Whined Naruto.

"Don't worry; you'll need your sleep for tomorrow. Plus I don't want you to die from using up all your chakra and stamina."

So Naruto bounded home, eager to eat and rest so he can be ready for what Kakashi has in store fore him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi's Training: Part 2

"Man I can't wait to see what Kakashi sensei has in store for me today!" Say Naruto on his way to the woods.

"Ah! Good morning Naruto. I'd like you to meet you're sparring partner for today." Greets Kakashi when Naruto shows up.

"Oh so tha….WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? Kakashi sensei, this better not be a joke!" shouts Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Naruto, calm down. Neji is just with us for an hour or so to spar with you." Explains Kakashi.

"I know I can beat this loser, so find someone else," Whined Naruto."

"What is the wittle baby Naruto scared to get his ass kicked by a "loser? Said Neji in a little baby voice

"Oh hell no, your ass is mine punk" says Naruto.

So the two go at for a while. "Art of the Doppelganger" is a popular move of Naruto's but can't fool Neji with his all seeing eyes. Finally, Kakashi intervenes when Naruto is almost out of chakra and tries to create more clones.

"All Right, now I think that is enough. Naruto you get a break for lunch but be back here in an hour for more Training and Practice. Neji You may go now. I hope you had a fun time sparring."

"Oh it was Kakashi; I had fun toying with your pupil here. And maybe I'll do it again."

"TOYING! I'll show you whose toying"

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH NARUTO. If you don't keep your promise, then I won't train you."

"But I- Ok I'll see you in an hour." Naruto sighs heavily and thinks "I wonder How Many "surprises" he has in store for me."

After the lunch break ended, training continued until Kakashi sent Naruto home in a near-death state.

"Naruto, I will make you a deal, if you do everything I say, no questions or wondering why, I will give you more fun stuff like today to do in the middle of training Ok?"

"Really, it's a deal then." Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other and for a second, there was a sort of friendly feeling shared between them. And with new stamina, Naruto bounded for home, feeling anxious about what new techniques and surprises Kakashi will give Him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirdtakunchild: hi! i thought i'd like to drop in and introduce my newest member, and Hikari, Wayne!

Wayne:hey yall. hope you like this chapter and please don't be mad for the-

TTC: DOn't spoil it stupid! lt them find out

W: OK, Oh by the way, are'nt you forgetting somethin'

TTC:Oh yah. I do not own Naruto or any of its charecters in any way, so don't sue me!

Kakashi's training: chapter 3

"Good morning Kakashi sensei," Greets Naruto excitedly. "Ah, Naruto. Good morning. I hope you had a good nights rest. You're going to need it for what we're doing today.

"Do I get to fight Neji again today? I can beat his ass now!"

"No, No, Naruto you're going to be fighting someone else. I do have a treat for you though…" says Kakashi mysteriously.

"Really what is it?" In his mind Naruto tries to think of a possible surprise that would be given to him by Kakashi"A stronger opponent? Oh! Maybe it is a bowl of ramen for stamina!"

"Today, your training session will only last 3 hours. After that you get to go home.

"Really?"

"Really. Only there's a catch," explains Kakashi slyly.

"Oh there's always a catch." Complains Naruto.

"Yes, well, today's catch is for the whole 3 hours, you will have to battle me."

"What! You mean I have to fight you for 3 full hours, no breaks?" screams Naruto.

"Why yes, this is to test your stamina and chakra and to see how long you can last."

Naruto thinks, "Well Shit! I'm so screwed! I hope he doesn't go all out in the beginning." And almost as if he read his mind, Kakashi said, "And don't worry, I won't go all out on you. If I did, I'd probably kill you. Now then, Battle start!"

Surprised by this, Naruto automatically gets into a defensive position knowing that Kakashi has the upper hand in surprising him. "Man! He knows how to surprise someone. Now if I can make a couple shadow clones and hopefully trick Sensei I might be able to get the upper hand."

Meanwhile, Kakashi just stands hidden in the woods, not worried whether or not Naruto sees him, especially considering he is using his sharingan. All of the sudden he senses a strong chakra growing. Looking for it's source, he realizes that it is coming from Naruto. Realizing that it is his demon chakra coming out he thinks, "This is going to be fun…"

TTC: I bet you all that has read this hate me now. well i need more time to revise the rest of chapter 4 so don't whine, plus im dark. Help me out here hikari.

W: ...

TTC: hikari? oh, now he hates me for giving the story a cliffhanger too. Well thats just swell ill bet the guys wont talk to ne either because of this. well, im sorry, i just wanted to make sure you guys read chapter 4 and didn't get bored. Besides im the dark one arounsd here!

Takun: that does'nt give you an exuse to leave us like that!

TTC: hey! at least there is a reason to read chapter 4 now. And- you know what i think we should discuss this somewhere else.- pointing at readers-

Takun: OK lets go. Bye every one see you chapter 4!-Scene now ends with TTC and takun arguing while walking away with Wayn sulking behind them-.


End file.
